


An Unexpected Request

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil comes to Remus asking something of him that Remus never expected.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	An Unexpected Request

Remus was hard at work nailing a carrot to a potato when he heard the knock at his open door. He turned and saw Virgil, waving a little. “Hey, Virgil,” he said simply.

Virgil mumbled a greeting back, walking over. He pointed at the carrot and the nail and said, “Why?”

“Because I can,” Remus said with a shrug. “What’s up?”

Virgil grabbed one of his arms with the other and mumbled, “I have a...uh...question for you...”

“Okay,” Remus said, turning his full attention to Virgil. “What’s up?”

“Does...uh...does regressing really help you with your intrusive thoughts?” Virgil asked.

“I mean, usually, yeah,” Remus said with a shrug. “Why?”

“My...uh...my anxiety’s been really high recently, and nothing’s been working to calm me down...” Virgil said. “And I was hoping you might be able to show me how to regress...”

“Oh, of course!” Remus said. “Do you want me to go get Deceit so he can watch out in case I get too intense for you?”

“No!” Virgil said, just a hair too quickly, and Remus paused. “No, it’s okay,” Virgil said, voice calmer. “I don’t want to bother him with this just yet. I don’t really...trust him enough to go to him with this yet.”

“But...you trust me with this?” Remus asked.

“I mean, you seem to know more about it than he does, and yeah, I’d rather hear it straight from the horse’s mouth, I guess...” Virgil mumbled.

“Okay,” Remus said, shutting his door and waving away all the dangerous items he had lying around. “Do you know where you want to start? Any age that you regress to?”

“I don’t...really...know...” Virgil said, scuffing his feet on the floor. “I’m really new to this. I just want my anxiety to go away.”

“Hm, okay...” Remus considered this information, before an idea struck him. “Okay, I think I know what we can do. On the bed with you.”

Confused, Virgil did as told and Remus waved a hand, conjuring various coloring and activity books meant for various ages. He also summoned colored pencils, markers, and crayons. “It’s said that coloring can soothe anxiety,” Remus said at Virgil’s confused look. “And depending on how low you regress to, you might want to work with different materials.”

Hesitantly, Virgil reached for the crayons. “And...you don’t mind if I work on the bed?” Virgil asked.

“It’s fine,” Remus said with a wave of his hand. “I’ve done way worse, and even if you make a mess it can all go away with a hand wave. Go nuts.”

Virgil grabbed the crayons and opened the box, promptly pouring them out onto the bed and looking at the coloring books. “You had to bring out so many, huh?” Virgil asked.

Remus shrugged. “Just pick one. If it’s too complicated or too simple, pick another one.”

Virgil nodded and grabbed a coloring book at random. Remus grabbed the colored pencils and got to work in an adult coloring book while Virgil worked on his, in an attempt to make Virgil feel less alone, or stupid, or whatever negative thoughts might be running through Virgil’s head.

Despite appearing preoccupied with his own coloring book, Remus kept an eye on Virgil. His tongue had started poking out in concentration as he colored, and Remus grinned. Getting Virgil regressed seemed to be a success so far. He’d see if Virgil wanted to watch a movie or something in a little bit if he got bored, but for now, the two of them colored in silence.

Remus was halfway through coloring his rendition of the Dragon Witch when Virgil yawned. “You good, kid?” Remus asked, looking up.

“Sleepy,” Virgil complained.

“Yeah? Well, we can put away the coloring books and turn on a movie, if you’d prefer that,” Remus said.

At Virgil’s nod, Remus said, “Can you put all the crayons back in the box while I put away the coloring books?”

Virgil nodded and slowly put the crayons back in the box one-by-one. Remus picked up all the coloring books and had moved them away by the time Virgil held out the box for Remus to take. “Thank you, stormcloud,” Remus said, the nickname the first thing that came to mind that wasn’t Virgil’s name or a jab at him in some way. Judging by Virgil’s shy grin, he rather liked it.

Remus put away the crayons and turned on his TV, pulling up kids shows from Thomas’ memory. “Anything you want to watch?” he asked.

Virgil turned red and mumbled something Remus couldn’t make out.

“Can you say that a little louder, stormcloud? I didn’t quite catch it,” Remus said.

“Sesame Street?” Virgil asked.

Remus was a little surprised, but nodded, and used the remote to select Sesame Street. “Sure thing, kid. Do you want anything to drink, or a snack?”

“Nuh-uh,” Virgil said, shaking his head a little bit.

“Okay,” Remus said, getting on the bed next to Virgil and watching as Virgil was quickly sucked into the TV show.

Before long, Virgil was starting to nod off, and Remus lightly wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulders. He never expected Virgil to come to him asking to regress, but he was really glad that had occurred.

Virgil nuzzled into Remus’ side and sighed as he fell asleep, and Remus bit back a fond grin. Yeah, he was really glad Virgil had come to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
